Solenoid valves are commonly used in a plurality of pneumatic and hydraulic applications. Such solenoid valves typically have a plunger received within a coil which is generally loosely received within a magnetically susceptible cylindrical flux tube, all of which are received within an outer shell or housing. The housing is usually of a molded plastic material and is received over and encapsulates the flux tube and the other solenoid valve components in assembly. Typically, the housing's only function is to locate and retain the components of the solenoid valve. The housing is not necessary for the operation of the solenoid valve and it increases the cost to manufacture and assemble the valve.